


Dream Until Your Dreams Come True [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: (basically the strangest experience of a weird polyamory thing), (it makes sense i promise), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baseball, Beta pairing: Sansa Stark/Edric Dayne, Beta pairing: Sansa Stark/Sandor Clegane, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Arya likes the way things are with her soulmate—playing softball in dreams, talking about nothing and everything. But it still feels like cheating when she dreams of Gendry.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Dream Until Your Dreams Come True [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dream Until Your Dreams Come True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720162) by [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter). 



> **Total Length** : 5:20:03  
>  **Music** : _Wildest Dreams_ by Taylor Swifti  
>  **Cover Art** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Zip File | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Series Zip | 5:20:03 |  [Zip File](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Game%20of%20Thrones/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True.zip) (220 MB)  
  
Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 31:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True%20Chapter%201.mp3) (21.6 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 43:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True%20Chapter%202.mp3) (30.1 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 36:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True%20Chapter%203.mp3) (25.0 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 23:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True%20Chapter%204.mp3) (16.4 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 22:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True%20Chapter%205.mp3) (15.9 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 48:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True%20Chapter%206.mp3) (33.8 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 30:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True%20Chapter%207.mp3) (21.5 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 41:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True%20Chapter%208.mp3) (28.9 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 41:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True/Dream%20Until%20Your%20Dreams%20Come%20True%20Chapter%209.mp3) (29.0 MB) | 


End file.
